Sally's Suicide
by 123therealluigi
Summary: 4 weeks ago, Mickey met Princess Sally Acorn and became best friends with her, until she committed suicide. Mickey is now left with a sense of guilt. But when he goes to the place where he and Sal used to hang out, something returns to haunt him... This story will have different POV's
1. Flashback(Mickey's POV)

Mickey's POV: Ah, The Knothole…one of the most wonderful places in Mobius….and was once the home and kingdom of Princess Sally Acorn. She was kind, smart, tough, generous, and one beautiful girl.

She was also my dearest friend…And we were the best of friends. But after the night I saw her in the

graveyard….things changed. When I saw her looking upon that tombstone, I noticed the look on her

face…She had a look of dismay and misery. "Sally," I said. "Why are you in the graveyard?" Sally, still

looking on the tombstone, replied in a voice that sounded like somebody lost their pet dog. "No

reason…Just looking around." I was uncertain of her answer so I asked her "Are you Sure?". "Yes,

Mickey." She replied. "I'm sure." After that, there came the moment

of silence. After about 10 minutes she walked off, returning to her home. I took the initiative to find out

who's name was printed on that tombstone, and why it grabbed Sally's attention. I wiped the dust off

of the spot where the name was supposed to be. When I finished, I read name on the tombstone.

Here lies the body of Alias Acorn. Our dead Prince is in The Lord's hands.

A family member of hers died. Possibly a couple of months ago. Now I understood why she was in there in the first

place. After I left, I thought to myself, being the nice person I am, and since making people happy is

what Mr. Disney made me for ; I decided that I should ask her out. I wrote her a letter and told her to

meet me at the streetlight at 10:00 P.M. When 10:00 came, she showed up looking very beautiful

with her ponytail. I complimented her about the way she looked. She nodded and said "Thank you."

After a few minutes of talking, she looked at me with a straight face and asked me "Can I tell you

something? And promise me you won't tell anyone else..." "Anything." I replied. "And I promise..."

She took a deep breath, and then started telling me the story of her brother's death.

"We were fighting 's robots, and we had to rescue Alias….But after we rescued him, he fell from the Egg Fort…and…we couldn't save him…he-" She couldn't finish her sentence, and buried her

face into her hands. After 5 minutes, she looked up at me with her eyes full of tears. I hugged her tight,

and she held on to me, still crying. "Hey, no tears Sal….No tears…..". I made a little rocking motion while

hugging her, trying to be the most comforting. After a few minutes, she let go of me. Her tears were

gone, but her face was red. I told her "Hey, your brother might be gone, but remember YOUR still here." She looked at me, smiling a bit. After we went out to go eat, she said "Bye, Mickey. I had a

wonderful time. I really did..." I nodded as she walked off to her home. That's when I knew that we couldn't get any closer as friends. Until, one day I was hanging out with her as usual, when suddenly I

saw my wife, Minnie. I never had seen Minnie in a while, so I told Sally that we could hang out later.

Me and Minnie were just walking down the street, when we came across Anti-Sally. Now I knew that

The Antis were the ones that give the Freedom Fighters a run for their money, so I wasn't really in the mood to a become a rival to the Antis. But Anti-Sally wasn't here to pick a fight. She was there to tell me

something that would change my life forever. "Sally is gone." " She said. I quickly replied "What you mean gone?" "You heard me." She said. "She's gone. She shot herself through the ear."

I was shocked and disturbed. And I could tell Minnie too, was traumatized by the news. "B-but why would she kill herself?" Minnie asked. "She wanted to be with her brother." She said.

"Not with a backstabbing jerk." She walked off, walking in to a portal. Me and Minnie were just

standing there just thinking about what we just heard. "Why would Sally kill herself because of her

brother's death?" I asked myself. And what did Anti-Sally mean by "backstabbing jerk?"


	2. The Suicide (Sally's POV)

Sally's POV: I would have never thought someone like Mickey, who said was going to stick by my side no

matter what, would leave me for his so-called wife. "How could he just abandon me like that?" I

thought to myself. I went on my bed, sitting on it, hanging my head low. I sat there for minutes, until I

got up and punched the mirror. I just kept punching…and punching…glass flew everywhere and even cut around my body. I screamed in pain, and cried as I looked at the blood on my hands. "Look what you

did to me Mickey….." I said. "You abandoned me….You know I hate being alone…." I turned around

and saw my kitchen knife in my backpack. I took it out, and I took one good look at it, and said to myself,

"He never really cared…." I set the knife on my face, and I started skinning my fur. I started stabbing myself multiple times in my stomach and cut both of my arms. "Oh Mickey…" I cried out in agony.

"I'm now dying because of my brother….and because of you…" I giggled as I started ripping half of my

face off. When I looked in the mirror, all I saw was half me, and half of my skeleton face. Tears were

streaming down the normal half of my face. "Where are you Mickey..? You're supposed to be stopping me...You were supposed to be there for me…You were supposed to be my shoulder to cry on…"

I started giggling and laughing hysterically. "After I'm gone, I'll come back to haunt you, Mouse! I'll

teach you the true meaning of FRIENDSHIP!" I quickly pulled my ray gun out of the closet, and pointed

it in my ear canal. "I'll murder everyone important in your life. Even your so called wife….That way you'll

have more time…for ME!" I laughed and then pulled the trigger. After that, all I saw was a red mist

surrounding me. I heard a voice call out my name, and I followed its trace, until I finally found out where it was coming from. It wasn't who I expected…it was the dark clone of Sonic.

He looked at me and said in echoing voice, "I've been waiting for you Sally…" "You have?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied. "You see I've been watching you. And I feel sorry for you…that rat lied to you and didn't keep his promises…" "Yes…." I said. "He wasn't a very good friend at all..." He chuckled and

floated down to where I was standing. "It's ok…." He said. "If you want, I'll be your friend. A true friend who will never abandon you." I smiled at him, and hugged him. He then noticed what I did to myself.

"Oh dear, that look won't do." He then stabbed his claws into me and he started to heal me. I hugged and thanked him for healing me. But when I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't. But I guess you have to

give SOMETHING in return for such a nice deed. "Don't worry, Sally..." He said. "You can still use your senses…." I nodded and hugged once more. After a few minutes, I let go of him. He then looked at me and asked, "What shall we do now…..friend..?" I smiled and said "I think we need to teach a certain somebody a lesson in true friendship…..and maybe he can join us as well..." He smirked. "I like

how you think my dear…" He said, sounding quite amusing. "Oh yes…" I said. "Once we're through with the mouse, we'll make everyone like us. No one will be left out! And they surely won't be abandoned or discriminated...and everyone will be happy…" "Alright then…" He said. "But first, we have a mouse trap to set..."


	3. The Vision(Mickey's POV)

Mickey's POV: It's been 3 weeks since Sally committed suicide. Everyone came to her funeral, including

me. I cried the whole time. We were at what used to be her house when he buried her. That's where I

met Fiona Fox. She used to be Sally's rival, but as I heard, she turned good. I decided to talk to her after

the funeral, and that's how we became friends. I was still depressed about Sally's suicide though.

Fiona always told me that I had to get over it, even though it was going to be tough for me to do so.

But I couldn't help it. I felt guilty because I wasn't there to stop her. I always felt like I could have saved

her before it was too late. Ever since her funeral, I kept on visiting her grave every day and every night.

But one night, when I visited her tombstone, something happened that would terrorize my soul for

eternity. I heard a faint voice giggle as I was about to put my bouquet of flowers on Sally's grave.

I was wondering where that voice came from. It was then I saw a spirit fly out of Sally's tombstone and

started flying off. I started chasing it and as I was doing this, the sprit spoke. "Can't catch me….." It said

in an echoing voice. Just when I was about to catch it, the spirit disappeared. I was on top of the

waterfall, and I heard the same voice, but this time I heard another one. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled

out. Right then, I hear a dark, demonic, feminine voice behind me say… "Your worst nightmare..."

I quickly turned around, and I was appalled by what I saw next. I saw a demonic Sonic and Sally standing

in front of me, both with demented smiles. I stumbled down and backed away from them. "Sally! Why

are you doing this!?" I asked. "I died because of my brother and you didn't stop me….." She replied in a

menacing tone. I was startled by her voice. She sounded so much like a real demon. "How was I

supposed to know you were going to kill yourself!? I tried my best to make you happy again!

The demon Sonic then spoke. "You didn't take care of her. You were too busy hanging out with your so-

called wife..." He said in a serious tone. I couldn't believe this. Sally made a new "friend" from hell, and

came back to haunt me. "WH-What are you going to do to me..?" I asked, shaking in fear. "We're going

to teach you a lesson in friendship, Mickey..." Sally said. "I'll haunt you for as long as you live, Mouse.

Along with my TRUE friend." Before they could do anything, the sun had risen and they disappeared,

waiting for me in the dark. I went on my knees and started crying. "Why Sally….Why….?" I bellowed.

I stood there, crying for 30 minutes. And then I stopped and decided to call Fiona and tell her what I had witnessed…..


	4. Investigation with two friends

Mario's POV: I knew nothing about Sally's suicide, until I read it in the papers. I can't imagine

how many tears were shed when the word got out. A friend of mine named Eclipse, knew only l

little about Sally. I talked to Eclipse a few weeks ago about this scenario. During the

conversation, I mentioned how I knew that Mickey Mouse was actually friends with Sal.

As Eclipse recalls, they were close friends. So we both knew that Mickey was carrying a huge

burden. Then an idea hit me. We can find clues to what was going on at the time of the suicide,

in her treehouse. I told Eclipse to follow me, so we could get a piece of information on this.

We climbed up to the treehouse, which was surrounded by all sorts of flowers, gifts, and other

stuff. I even saw something that said: "We're sorry we couldn't be here for you

Sal. Please forgive us. –Bunny and Fiona." Me and Eclipse slipped through all

the stuff, and we entered her room. There, we found what we were looking for. We were both

a little creeped out about some of the stuff we found there. There was blood on the floor and

some on the walls. I picked up a ray gun, which could have suggested that she shot herself.

Eclipse looked at the broken mirror, and also noticed some blood on there. Before we could

find anything else, we saw a disc near Nicole's device. "I think Nicole is trying to help us." I said.

I looked on the disc and it was labeled: Sally's Suicide. I decided to use my laptop and play

the disc on there. I told Eclipse to look for more clues, while I was doing this. I inserted the disc

into the drive, and Windows Media Player popped up. I pressed the play button, and the

footage started playing. For 5 minutes, there was nothing but green static, suggesting that

Nicole was booting up. After that, the real film started playing. It started with Sally just sitting

on her bed crying, and never before have I heard such tears of pain. This went on for 6 minutes,

before she finally got up. She then started punching the mirror, which led to the now broken

mirror in the room. She was still crying and I could have sworn I saw blood flying as much as

glass was. She was screaming really loud. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked her

hands, which were now bloody. And she softly cried, mumbling something. I couldn't make out

what she was saying, but all I could hear was "Abandoned..." and "You know I hate being alone..."

"Wait, what's she looking at..?" Eclipse asked. I noticed that Sally was looking at something

sticking out of her backpack. She went for it, and grabbed it. I was paranoid about what was

gonna happen next, and part of me wanted to exit out of the Player, but I was curious and

decided not to. The thing Sally was holding was a kitchen knife, and she was staring at it for 2

minutes, and then, being able to hear her a bit more clearly, she mumbled these words: "He

never really cared…" "Who's "he"?" I asked. Eclipse thought for a moment, and then said, "I

think she's referring to…Mickey. " When I looked back on the video, I was disturbed at what I

saw. Sally was skinning her fur off, and stabbing herself multiple times. On the video, Sally then

mumbled: "I'm now dying because of my brother…and because of you..." I was confused. What

could've Mickey possibly have done to make her do this..? And then she started giggling, which

led to her pulling half of her face off, as if it was just glue on her face. I had my jaw wide open

as I stared what Sally was doing to herself. And I could tell Eclipse was freaked out as well.

I heard Sally mumble something else, but it was faint, since Nicole was flickering out a bit.

I heard her laughing and giggling like as if she was some kind of patient at Arkham Asylum.

Meanwhile, Eclipse was looking at the knife Sally cut herself with, and she saw the blood and

fur that was on there. And then I saw an EYEBALL in the corner, which made me scream in

terror. Eclipse picked it up, and threw it outside as soon as she laid her eyes on it. When I

looked back on the video, Sally was running to the closet and pulled out her ray gun, while still

laughing. She then pointed the gun to her ear canal, she then shouted these words: "I'll murder

everyone important in your life! Even you're so called wife! That way you'll have more

time…for ME!" She laughed hysterically, and then pulled the trigger. She fell down to the

ground as some blood flew on Nicole's camera. It stayed like that for 9 minutes, and then it cut to green static again. That was the end of the video. "So all that went on in THIS treehouse..?" I asked myself. "Why would she do something like this…? This is not like her." Eclipse said.

"Eclipse, some people who SEEM good, have a dark side inside them, and they never like to

share it." I said. "Neither do I…." Eclipse mumbled. I didn't know what she meant by that, but it

was probably not the time to worry about it. "We need to ask Mickey if he knows ANYTHING

about this..." Eclipse said. "I don't think Mickey knows any more than we do, but we DO need

to find out how we can protect him from Sally's spirit." I replied. After I packed my laptop up,

me and Eclipse headed outside. I was glad to leave, because I knew if we stayed there any longer, we would regret it.


End file.
